The Dynamic Duo
by YouKnowMewFTW
Summary: Lightning has become a mother, but the thing is, they don't know their Dad. Determined her daughters try to set her up with someone, but not just anybody...A Mother's Day Weekend Story :
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said I wouldn't post anything up until after I finshed my other stories, but I couldnt resist! -_- **

**So I wrote this randomly, for Mother's Day (psst..it's tomorrow!) because I love my Mom and I dedicate this to her and my Aunt Julie who past away, but my cousin Terry would never be awesome without her. :) **

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Lightning Farron shifted uncomfortably in the small school desk. She'd never liked sitting in then when she was a student, and it seemed they had gotten even smaller than she remembered. Lightning stared blankly at the woman before her. She was a brunette with a kind face, but it was distorted into concern. Light zoned back in and concentrated on what she was saying.

"Mrs. Farron-"

"Miss."

"Right, Miss Farron, I'm concerned about Skylee and Kristie. They are very bright, it's just...their choice of activities is...a little unusual."

"How so?"

"Well, just yesterday, when at recess, they were playing a game of "Search and Destroy". And in fact all this week, they have 'assassinated' half of the other kids. It frightened some of the other students."

"Ms. Gainesborough, I will talk to them, but it is just fun for them. Don't worry, they are only 7, it is just a phase." She reassured the brunette. She amused herself at her own next question. "Just out of curiosity, how many kids did they 'assassinate'?"

"Well, from what I know...about 45." A wave of pride flushed over her, for a brief moment. Then she glanced at the clock on the wall. She had to be somewhere, as much as she wanted to hear about her kids' teacher's list of complaints, duty called.

"Miss Farron, last week the students were asked what they wanted to be when they grew up and your daughters' answers were also odd. Most of the kids wanted to be doctors or firefighters, Skylee wanted to be 'someone of higher power to insure the national security'. Kristie wanted to 'eliminate enemy hostiles'."

Claire tried not to show an amused smirk, as she wiggled out of the small school desk across from Ms. Gainesborough. "I will be sure to talk to them, it was a pleasure. I really have to go now. Call me if they give any more trouble." Light secretly wished that she didn't have to come in for yet another parent-teacher conference. It was the fifth one this year. Was it really a bad thing if her girls' imaginations ran a little too wild? She made it briskly into the hallway. Claire turned to see her two daughters sitting patiently on the chairs outside the door. Well, Skylee was sitting patiently; Kristie was fidgeting with the laces on her shoes. Skylee's light pink hair was tied tight in a ponytail, two strands of hair cascading down both sides of her face. Her dark, blue eyes were scanning the various posters plastered on the walls. Kristie's hair was styled much like her mother's but it was long on both sides and it was a dark, midnight bluish-black color. It clashed with her bright, blue eyes. She was fixated on tying and untying her shoe.

"C'mon, Skylee, Kristie, we should go before She calls me back in for another one of her lectures." Light stated jokingly. They both jumped out of the chairs and followed next to Lightning's wide strides. "So, Ms. Gainesborough told me you've decided to assassinate 45 kids in the school."

"No! We didn't!" Skylee defended, and then added. "It was 48." Kristie high-fived her sister, quietly.

"You know, I told you, you can only assassinate Uncle Snow. But-"

"But, school is so boring and-"

"But!" She paused. "Really? 48? That's pretty good." They reached the front doors of the building and exited. They walked to Light's car and they began driving to 'Aunt' Tifa's house. She would've let Serah and Snow watch them but she was at work and Snow...well, Snow was _Snow_. Plus, everyone else was working.

"Are we there yet?" Kristie started repeated as soon as they got in. Skylee stared aimlessly out the car window.

"No, because I haven't even started the car. Unless one of you can teleport, it is going to take the same amount of time as always." This silenced Kristie up for now. Light glanced in the rear view mirror at her two 7-year olds. They couldn't be more different but in a way completed each other.

* * *

The drive from their school to Tifa's house consisted of Kristie complaining she was hungry and Skylee being absolutely silent; not one peep, it was almost like she was mute _sometimes_.

Lightning walked Skylee and Kristie up to Tifa's front door. Tifa answered with a smile.

"Aunt Tifa!" The girls ran and forcefully hugged her.

"Hi! Get inside and see Marlene and Denzel while I talk to your Mommy, okay. Then I will make you some pizza."

"Score!" the girls ran inside. Leaving Tifa and Lightning alone and out of eat shot.

"Thanks, Teef. I would leave them will Snow but..."

"Yeah, I know an it's no big deal! I love them! It's a nice break from The other two kids in the house."

"I always thought you enjoy being around Marlene and Denzel?"

"I do. I was talking about Cloud and Zack." The two women laughed.

"I really have to go. Thanks again." They said their goodbyes, and Light shouted her farewells to both of her daughters before driving back to work.

* * *

"Do girls and boy, mind if I change the channel for a little bit?" Tifa asked while the kids were preoccupied with the pizza, she had made for them. She switched the channel to the news, just to see what was going in in the world. A news report flashed on the screen: Crown Prince Arrives in Bodhum.

Tifa felt a wave of slight nostalgia and irony flush. It had been a while since the Prince's last visit. She focused back to see his reason for coming back after so long.

"Prince Noctis arrived this morning in Bodhum. It seems he is here on official royal duty. This would be the 7 year anniversary since his previous visit for the celebration and welcoming of the New Year." The anchor continued. "His reason for coming back isn't quite clear but rumors have been speculated that he is looking for a bride. The Prince would be marrying Princess Stella Nox Fluret, had she not already been to one of his trusted colleagues."

Tifa nearly died of laughter. He was really that desperate, of only he knew, in fact if only anyone knew...

* * *

"I tried asking Cloud, this time but he said he already has a girlfriend, sorry Skylee." Marlene apologized. "Though he wouldn't tell me who..I think its Zack." She whispered. They all giggled, knowing Tifa and Zack were already together.

Skylee and Kristie had come up with a plan one day that since Mommy was too busy with work, that they would find her a Daddy. Skylee and Kristie had been working really hard but it seemed like everyone had someone.

The four were sitting, enjoying pizza, trying to brainstorm another guy to ask. Skylee's attention was brought to the television, with the image of a handsome man with very dark blue eyes and dark hair waving to a crowd of people. Underneath it labeled him as much a Skylee could make out: Prince Noctis.

She quickly tapped her sister's arm, whom was devouring her slice. "Kristie! Kristie! Look! I think he would be perfect!"

Tifa overheard the pinkette's excited yell. "Perfect for what?" She came closer.

"To be our Daddy of course, Auntie Tifa!"

"Well, kid, you might be in luck. He is looking for a wife."

"Like a Prince should. This is great, he can whisk Mommy away like Cinderella!" Kristie exclaimed.

"Tifa, can you marry a Prince too?" Marlene joined in. Tifa smiled.

"But I already have Zack. Don't you guys like him?" She teased.

"Yeah, but he is more like the jester!" Denzel joked. Tifa facepalmed, as the four continued to rant about a plan. She was amused at the irony of the situation, and smother at what could happen.

* * *

"Hey, Noct, we have to start someday." Prompto urged his dark-haired friend. They were now in Noctis's office, in his Bodhum residency. There was a swarm of Press and desperate women at the front gates. Noctis was happy about his situation. The King had forced him to get married.

Bodhum, of all places, this was where they had stopped first. The last time Noctis and his friends had even been in the city, was 7 years ago. That memory of that visit wasn't the clearest either.

"Why don't you go do your ridiculous interviews, Gladious? Prompto, see if you can tell the guard post to get rid of the mass of people away from the gates." Noctis ordered irritated slightly. He could be with some sleazy girl, in a sleazy place, drinking a nice glass of scotch. But instead he was looking for a wife, on the verge of having an entire country's fate rest upon his shoulders, and straying from all things "sleazy". In other words, he was bored out of his mind but still managed to fake a smile in front of the cameras.

"They aren't ridiculous! I'm just trying to help out; you can thank me when your new wife is perfect for you!" His large, brunette friend said while leaving the room.

Prompto left as well, giving up on the stubborn Prince. Ignis was left with him. "You know, you shouldn't blame your father for this."

"I'm not blaming him for getting sick. I'm just not happy with the fact that I have to get married when I can just be the King by myself." Noctis corrected, slouching in his chair.

"We are in Bodhum, remember how much fun we had last time?" The sarcasm in his voice was almost sickening. The fact that they absolutely did not remember anything except before the alcohol had made the memories fuzzy. The very hazy memory of a girl with very bright hair and an unusual name was the only evidence of a crazy night. Noctis sometimes wondered what exactly went down that night after waking up in someone else's bedroom and not his hotel suite. He often thought of the bright-haired girl he left, though it wasn't like he didn't think of all the past one-night stands he had.

* * *

"Kristie, I don't think we should ditch." Skylee and Kristie were again discussing a plan. Kristie had suggested executing it now or never.

"Sky, don't worry! We can do this. I'll do the talking. Just act natural." The two girls were obviously out of place, walking through a crowd to get to the front gates. Kristie and Skylee were a lot shorter than everyone else so to avoid being trampled and separated; they were holding each other's hand. When the large iron front gates were in sight, Kristie rushed towards the guard post. Inside she could see two men, a blonde and a normal looking guard. They were talking about something the girls couldn't hear.

"Excuse me!" Kristie shouted above the loud buzz of the crowd behind them. She was jumping to peer above the windowsill, waving her hands to get attention. "Hello!" Finally getting one of the men's attentions; it was the blonde.

"Can I help you kiddies? You lost?" Prompt lent down to politely ask. Kristie brushed some bangs out of her face and stood straight.

"No, me and my sister want to talk to the Prince!" She informed the blonde, confident it would be THAT easy.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see the Prince is a very busy guy, and-"

"Look here mister, we are on a mission! You are making this harder than it needs to be!" Kristie had a very short fuse unlike her patient sister. Skylee placed a hand on her dark-haired sister shoulder.

"Mister, we have to talk to the Prince because of our mommy. If we don't do this, she will never be happy. Do you know what happens in unhappy family homes?" Her eyes were watering. It almost broke Prompto's heart at the sight. "I don't wanna be replaced with a puppy, do you?" she sobbed a bit putting the saddest frown on her small face.

"God you are just precious! I wanna make you two into keychains and buy a key to put them on!" He lost it. "Okay..I will see what I can do. But I don't wanna be replaced by a puppy!" The blonde said something to the guards and they followed him he was ahead,with his back to them.

"Skylee are you okay?" Kristie wondered. Her sister turned to her with a mischievous smirk.

"That guy is putty in our hands. No one can deny the ol' puppy dog eyes." Quietly high-fiving her sister.

"Prompto, I need you to-What's with the small people?" Gladious had stopped in his tracks, looking from Prompto to the two kids.

"I'm taking them to see Noct."

"Why? You're not a tour guide for 1st grade children!" Gladious shook his head.

"We're in 2nd grade to be correct." Kristie interjected.

"C'mon, Gladious, they are determined! We have to do this or I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that these kids are living in an unhappy environment!" Prompto's voice raised an octave. Gladious's shoulders fell in defeat; the interviews were going to have to wait for now. He was just as much of a Teddy bear as Prompto.

* * *

Lightning toyed with the pen on her desk. Today she wasn't out patrolling, just paper work. She wasn't doing any though, so she was a bit startled when her cellphone began ringing. Normally, she'd let it go to voicemail, but the caller ID was the school. That was never a good thing either.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Ms. Gainesborough, and I was calling to check on Skylee and Kristie? See if everything was okay?" Lightning sat straight at the question. Why would she ask that?

"Shouldn't you know? They are at school, aren't they?"

"No, I assumed they were sick and were staying home for today-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to call you back." She hung up and left her desk, leaving without a word to anyone. She could explain later, right now was a little more important than paper work. Lightning dialed her sister's number and told her to she needed to talk to her.

* * *

"What do you mean they ditched school? They're only in the 2nd grade!" Serah worried. Snow put his hand on his chin in thought, thinking of ways to find his nieces and be the hero.

"We'll find them, Lightning."Fang assured her. Vanille nodded in agreement. Hope would be there, but was absent attending his college classes. Their close friends, Tifa, Zack, and Marlene and Denzel, were also present.

The adults were comforting Light, while brainstorming of places of where the girls could've gone.

"Tell them, Marlene." Denzel whispered. Light heard him. She walked over to the guilty looking duo.

"Tell us what?"

"Well, Sky and Kristie said I shouldn't say why but I guess I can tell you where." she breathed. "They went to see the Prince."

"What?"

"The Prince on the t.v. Skylee and Kristie went to see him today." Marlene repeated. Light thanked her, and started to leave Serah's house. Hopefully, they were safe and not in any trouble.

* * *

The doors burst wide open to Noctis's office. He first saw Prompto and Gladious, but was surprised to see two small girls trailing them. He stared at the two kids, definitely out of place.

"Hello! I'm Kristie Farron and this is my sister, Skylee Farron!" The darker haired one rushed towards the desk. Her bright blue eyes struck him with a familiar feeling, like he'd seen them before.

"H-hello?" He didn't know how to react. Then the prince turned to his friends for a reason. "Why are these kids in here?"

"Great question. We are here to ask you something. It could benefit us all." Noctis and the others were impressed, not many 7-years burst in proposing deals to them. It was certainly a first.

"You see, Mr. Prince Noctis-"

"You can just call me Noctis."

"Okay, Mr. Noctis, this deal can help us all out." Kristie began again.

"We want you to marry our Mommy!" Skylee shouted.

"What?" The four men said simultaneously.

"Yeah, you get a wife and we get a daddy! It is a plan without any down-sides!" Skylee added excited.

"Hold on, you little girls can't just demand the Prince to marry a woman he has never met." said Ignis.

"Don't worry, my cousin, Nicholas, said that my Uncle Hope said that my Mommy is a MILF!"

"Do you know what that means?" Prompto asked curiously. She shook her 'no', still oblivious and smiling.

"What made you think made me a good choice for your mom?" Noctis smirked amused. This was the most interesting thing he'd experienced since his visit.

"Well..you have a nice nose! Plus, your choice of clothing is nice!" Kristie said.

"And you are a Prince, and you look smart, and you're pretty!" Skylee added.

"Don't forget his hair!" Kristie reminded.

Noctis was about to respond when a guard knocked requesting permission to enter. He came in. "Lord Noctis, a woman is demanding to see her children if they were here."

"Mr. Noctis, you can't let our mommy know we are here!"

"They will be replaced with puppies!" His blonde friend pleaded too. He sighed and agreed. They hid under his desk which caused him to move out of the way and to the front.

"Sir, what should we do?"

"Noct, hiding a mother's children from her is like agitating a Momma Bear." Gladious shook his head.

"It could be anyone looking for their kids! You never know-"

"Skylee Rosa Farron and Kristabelle Evelyn Farron, you better come out here right now! I know you're here!" A woman in a Guardian Corps uniform had burst in. Her hair was unmistakably the same shade as Skylee's and the style was very similar to Kristie. The resemblance was shocking. She seemed to ignore the four men standing, in front of her.

"Ma'am, can we help you?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, you can tell me were my kids are!" Light snapped at the man with glasses, who seemed to just back into the wall quietly.

Noctis stepped forward to say quietly. "Check the desk." Light glanced over his shoulder to see a pair of dark and bright blue eyes peering over the wooden desk. Her face softened and she ran towards it. Kristie and Skylee both dipped down, and cringed when remembering the use of their full names. That meant Mom was really angry.

* * *

**So, continue? or keep it as is? I dont know if you want this to keep going, I wasnt really planning on it but if that is what ya want I don't mind!**

**Love you and don't forget to respect yo momma!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to: **_**Loki The Evil Goddess, nie261, Rain Nightwalker, Kureaa-chan, yay yay, Averia Eimacher, Kikko, HuyenxRiceBunBunz, Eel Nivek, Vi ChaN91312, TheLoyalAcorn, averia, squallightning, ZeldaTifa, and anon. **

**You guys and girls are awesome! I love you all, my sweet porcelain unicorns:) hehehe. Anyways...kinda boring chapter. Sorry . It'll get better when school ends. I'm almost done 10 more days! WOOH! Next Chapter will pick up speed..**

* * *

Kristie and Skylee were huddled under the oak desk, trying to be as quiet as a mouse. Unfortunately, Kristie was feeling a sneeze forming. Her face startled to scrunch up, until she let out a tiny peep of a sneeze.

"Bless you." A voice said from above her.

"Thank you-Oh hey...Mommy." Kristie realized when she looked up. Skylee smiled innocently. Lightning was standing next to the desk with a disappointed look.

They sighed and got up; following as Light moved back to the door. They had both of their heads down. Light stopped, forgetting that she just burst into the Crown Prince's office with no warning. She turned on her heels.

"Hello, I'm Claire Farron and I'm assuming you already know these two." Light awkwardly stated, ruffling her girls' hair. Noctis and his friends were still amused at the whole scene.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"The Crown Prince, Noctis Lucis Caelum." Skylee interrupted, using her imitation announcer voice.

"Just Noctis is fine." He chuckled.

"Right, it's just Mr. Noctis, not Mr. Prince Noctis." Kristie said, then lowered her voice and scoffed. "Famous people."

"Kristie!" Light stared at her dark haired daughter.

"It's fine, really, it's actually quite refreshing."

Lightning felt her face burn with embarrassment. Then she wondered what the actual reason for her kids being here was. Turning back to Noctis, she said. "Can I ask why my kids came here, they must've said something?"

"Don't replace them with puppies, please, have the decency!" Prompto suddenly shouted. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Mommy, we were helping Mr. Noctis find a wife." Skylee answered.

"And who exactly did you have in mind for him?"

"You." Noctis answered quite simply. Her face reddened again. Noctis smiled noticing the faint blush.

"See, ! I told you our Mommy was single and also ready to mingle!"

"Skylee!"

"What? It's true." She defended.

"We're going home. Well, I regret having to meet you under these circumstances, Pr-Noctis. I think it's best if I go, before I take up any more of your time." Lightning walked briskly with her two daughters out of the office. For some strange reason, she felt like she'd meet the Prince before. Of course, she'd seen him in every piece of media, but it was like they had meet before this very awkward encounter.

Kristie and Skylee cringed as their mother held a trip grip on their hands. The car ride home would not be cheerful.

* * *

"We certainly had an eventful morning, now didn't us?" Ignis broke the silence that ensued after Light had left. Noctis wasn't quite sure what had just happened in the last ten minutes but he was stuck feeling a small dejá vu.

"Prompto, I need you to do a little snooping around? Find out who Claire Farron is."

"How come he gets to do the stalking this time?" Gladious whined. Prompto doing a small fist bump into the air. As the three men exited, leaving the Prince to his thoughts about the very familiar pinkette.

_"Who are you?"_

* * *

"What on Etro's good green Pulse, were you thinking?" Light's angry glare met her daughters' apologetic ones in the rear view mirror as she drove towards home.

"Mommy, I was just trying to help the Prince and you!"

"And that gives you the excuse to skip school?"

"Why won't you just let me explain-"

"I don't care what you were trying to accomplish, Kristie, you worried us all half to death."

"Why is it just my fault?"

"I never said it was."

"But you're just yelling at me and not Skylee!"

"Don't drag me down too." Skylee whispered, nudging her sister with her elbow slightly.

"Skylee, you know it was half your idea!" The dark haired girl directed her yelling towards her sister.

"You're the one who wanted to go today!"

"Yeah! Well...you're just a big pile of-"

"Shut up, both of you are in trouble for worrying us all! I and Aunt Serah almost had a heart attack!" Light interrupted, silence filled the air.

"No it wasn't."

"Kristie!"

"It wasn't my complete idea! Aunt Tifa said it was okay! It's not my fault we are just trying to help you out! I just want a dad like Cousin Nick! "She was quiet until adding under her breath. "I hate you." Kristie's words rang through Lightning's ears but struck a blow to her heart.

They were there with good intentions, but approached this in a ridiculous manner. Light had known that one day, they would want a fatherly figure of their own, but she hadn't expected it to come so soon.

Her glare softened as she pulled into the driveway. The air in the car was tense and when Kristie pushed the car door open, it was like a deep breath. The dark-haired girl stormed into the house, not even waiting for her sister or mother.

"Mommy, Kristie doesn't hate you. She just wants you to be happy."

"I know, Skylee." Light walked to the front door with her pink-haired daughter. Skylee had always been the calmer of the two, and Kristie was more like Lightning as a kid; her temper had a short fuse. When Lightning stepped foot in the house, Kristie had already thrown her shoes haphazardly in front of the door, and was most likely in her room.

"I'll go check on Kristie." Skylee disappeared down the hallway. Lightning was left with her thoughts about what happened. She was concerned about her daughters' plans, yet even more curious about why they thought the Prince was a wonderful and logical idea. Of all the people in the world, that's who they had to pick.

Speaking of whom, she felt an odd feeling of familiarity when speaking to him. She felt like she seen him in-person, face to face before today. She racked her brain but pulled a blank on the subject. Well, there could be one chance, but it was a long shot and not to mention, absolutely crazy to think.

Lightning whipped out her cellphone and dialed Fang's number. If anyone ought to know about that night, Fang was one to talk to.

* * *

"Sorry, they wanted to see the girls as well." Fang smiled, amused more than apologetic. She came in, followed by Snow, Serah, Hope, Vanille, Tifa, Zack, and Cloud. Lightning always wondered how the befriended the owner of the bar, they only went to once. She was sure they went to Lebreau's more. But, the more the merrier, right?

"Where are Sazh and the little ones?"

"Probably sleeping. Old people and kids, ya know." Snow chuckled at his own joke.

"He couldn't make it. As for the little ones, it's still school-time, remember?" Fang answered, unamused by Snow. "So what happened after you left Serah's house?"

"Well, my kids decided it was the perfect time to set up their mother with a stranger. Scratch that- a Prince, then when I was driving home, Kristie declared her hatred for me. Just a wonderful morning!" Her voice was filled with sarcasm and laced with stress.

"If it makes you feel any better, this hate will only prepare you for the future years; when you get to witness the wrath of two teenage girls."

"Snow, your words of encouragement are really helping me out of the hole in my life. I can finally live life knowing it'll only get worse!"

"I don't need your sarcasm." Lightning rolled her eyes at the offended larger Blonde man.

"What would you know how teenage girls act?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

"No comment."

By now, everyone had taken a seat wherever a free spot was. Snow was still standing as well as Fang, Tifa, and Serah.

"Hey, where are the girls, by the way?" Serah asked.

As if it was the cue, Kristie and Skylee emerged from the hallway. They quickly ran over to everyone, greeting them with hugs.

"Girls, I heard about your little fiasco with the Prince. Why exactly did you-"

"For the last time! Me and Skylee were trying to set my stubborn mother up with Mr. Noctis! Is this concept that hard to grasp?" the darker-haired girl complained, and stomped over to the other adults in the room.

"Sorry, Auntie Serah, Kristie is a little upset." Skylee apologized.

"Its fine, she reminds me of your mom, when she was younger. Your mom was just like Kristie. It's funny to see how different you act from her."

"I probably get it from my dad.." Skylee's face dropped, and Serah was quiet. Skylee went over to talk to some of the other guests.

"So what is it you called me over for exactly?" Fang started the conversation back up.

"Well, you see, it's about what happened seven years ago...I need that tape." Light demanded.

"Why? Half of it is Fang making out with random guys." Vanille giggled.

"Maybe something in the background will help me figure out what happened."

"Alright, I'll look around for it, but I can't guarantee anything. That tape has some very incriminating evidence on there. I may or may not have burned it."

"Thank you, Fang."

* * *

The group was now talking casually amongst each other. Skylee was now speaking with the least interested person in the room.

"Uncle Cloud, why you so depressing?" Skylee asked the blue-eyed blonde who seemed out of it.

"What?"

"Why do you seem sad all the time?"

"I'm not sad, I just don't feel the need to smile."

"Is it because you don't have any teeth?

"What? I have teeth."

"I don't believe you! Show me!"

Cloud stared at the pink haired girl. She was the splitting image of Lightning, minus the hair-do and eye color. He sighed, parting his lips a little.

"I don't see anything!" He opened them a little more; he probably looked stupid from an on-looker's point of view. "Nuh-uh, still nothing!" Finally he just flashed a toothy grin, and heard the little girl laugh. "I like your smile! You should do it more often!" he went back to a straight face. "It takes more muscles to frown than to smile."

The pink haired girl skipped merrily back to the brunette woman across the room. "Wow, you're good. I never thought I'd see the day that Cloud Strife smiled." She complimented handing her a few dollar bills.

"I can't take this! I'll look like my day job is being a stripper!" Tifa was shocked at her response.

"Exotic dancer and what would you know about that?"

"Internet." She smirked and handed her a five dollar bill instead.

* * *

Noctis sat swirling around in his swivel desk chair, another boring day ahead of them. Gladious had just issued another interviewing session. This day's questions were along the lines of: _'What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?'_ and_ 'Can you count to ten in Spanish?_'.

"You don't think this is that same girl from the last time?" Prompto who had been thinking, surprisingly to Noctis, spoke up.

"I don't know, I can't remember much from that night or the morning after."

They both sighed. "I think we can hit up that Public Records Library tomorrow. Trust me, something has got to come up to prove that it is 'Lightning.'" An odd name for a mysterious girl...

* * *

_**Late night writing, filler chapter...ehh, too tired to type anything else. Toodles, maybe the next'll be longer :P GOOD NIGHT! well for me anyways... :)**_

_**yes, that means it will be longer :O**_


End file.
